Mint Leaf
|type = Power-up |properties = Increases flight ability, allows Kirby to rapidly spit air bullets }} The Mint Leaf, known as the Sweet Potato in Japanese, is an item in the ''Kirby'' series. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Consumption of a Mint Leaf will improve Kirby's aerial game and allow him to spit an unlimited number of air bullets much faster and farther for a limited time. Originally, it was supposed to increase Kirby's "burping," as a sweet potato can. When it was localized as a mint leaf, it gave Kirby "minty fresh breath," as stated in the Super Game Boy guide. When Kirby fights Kabula, he obtains a special Mint Leaf that lasts until the battle is over. When it is obtained anywhere else, it only lasts for a short time. Kirby's Pinball Land The Mint Leaf appears as an item in the Kracko Land Bonus Game. It is worth 1000 points when eaten. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe The Mint Leaf appears in the Kirby Fighters sub-game (as well as the downloadable Kirby Fighters Deluxe). It has similar effects as it did in Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby will automatically begin spitting air puffs once the item is obtained, pausing briefly after every few puffs. When the Mint Leaf is used up, Kirby will expel a giant air puff. The rate of fire of the air puffs is notably slower in Kirby Fighters Deluxe compared to the original Kirby Fighters. The Mint Leaf also appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as a collectible keychain. Although the Mint Leaf in Kirby Fighters resembles a leaf, the keychain reuses the sprite from Kirby's Dream Land which bears more of a resemblance to its Sweet Potato variant. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode Dedede's Raw Deal, the sweet potato appears. King Dedede uses this on a potato sushi to give Kirby the hiccups, making it hard for him to battle a monster version of Squishy. It was not changed into a mint leaf in the English version. Trivia *In the Japanese versions of Kirby Fighters and Kirby Fighters Deluxe, the Mint Leaf takes the appearance of a sweet potato, while in other languages, it takes the appearance of a leaf. *An item that grants similar effects to Mint Leaf, called Balloon, appears in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. *Although the Mint Leaf has not appeared in any non-spinoff games since Kirby's Dream Land, a remix of the music while under its effect has become Kabula's battle theme. *The scripting engine utilized by every main-series Kirby title from Kirby's Return to Dream Land onward is known as Mint. This name may be a reference to the Mint Leaf, though it may simply be a coincidence. The Mint engine is also utilized by other HAL Laboratory games such as the BoxBoy! series and Part Time UFO. Artwork K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (Sweet Potato) Gallery KDL Mint Leaf.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL_Mint_Leaf.png|Kirby battles Kabula under the Mint Leaf's effect. KTD Mint Leaf.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) Mint Leaf Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) KFD_Mint_Leaf.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFZ Mint Leaf shot.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Japanese) Sprites and Models KPL Mint Leaf sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land Leaf DFvlgbEUwAQuqBs.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' / Kirby Fighters Deluxe Leaf mint japanese edition.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' / Kirby Fighters Deluxe (Japanese) de:Minzblatt es:Hoja Menta fr:Feuille de menthe ja:さつまいも zh:薄荷叶 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!